


Déjà vu

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [33]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken body, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Broken with DarkiplierRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 21





	Déjà vu

It was common knowledge among the egos that Dark was physically broken. The body he possessed was not only not his own, but it was dead, by technical standards. His equally shattered aura held him together, allowed him a rather normal range of mobility, if not a bit stiff, and few human mortalities. His consistent neck popping and back cracking became as familiar as the ringing that followed him endlessly and the cold shadows that darkened his surroundings. 

Could you further damage something already so hurt? What was able to break something already so broken? 

As it turned out, it was simple; what had broken it already. 

Both Wilford and Mark lunged for Dark’s outstretched hands, leaning dangerously over the railing, helpless as they watched the demon fall. His eyes were wide and white with fear, the piercing trill of his aura shaking the windows. It took seconds, shaking deep breaths for the two above before Dark’s descent came to an abrupt but predictable end. It was announced with one final loud crack of decayed old bone hitting the marble floor, and then a heavy silence. The world went still, pausing for one heavy moment as the realization settled in, the horror creeping across the two shocked figures as they stared at the limp body below.

This was a place for broken things, after all. 


End file.
